<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not the Ideal Proposal by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731695">Not the Ideal Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For @sgtjbuccky ‘s End of Year Writing Challenge. My prompt was:</p><p>“Take my hand.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not the Ideal Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“GOD FUCKING-YOU KNOW WHEN YOU SAID WE WERE GOING ON A DATE, THIS ISN’T WHAT I HAD IN MIND!” you yelled above the gunfight. You were pissed. You and Bucky were celebrating your three year anniversary and it all went to shit when Steve had called for emergency back up on a mission nearby. </p><p>You stood up from your hiding space, firing your gun at the assailants, and you dove behind collapsed desks. Bucky joined you within moments, panting, “I swear, doll, the night was supposed to go a lot better than this.”</p><p>Bucky pulled the pin out from the smoke grenade he somehow got a hold of and threw it over the desks. Smoke burst through, clouding the room but that didn’t stop the raining bullets. He took your head and nodded to his right, “Let’s go.” He pulled you with him, crouching down and doing your best to go unnoticed. </p><p>Once the two of you made it behind the group of hostiles, you both shot each one in the head before they even noticed you were there. </p><p>You let your arm that held your gun fall limp to your side. Your other hand still intertwined with Bucky’s. You let out an exhausted sigh and spoke into your comm, “Hostiles taken care of. How’s it lookin’, Steve?”</p><p>“We’re all clear. Thanks guys. I’m really sorry your anniversary was ruined.”</p><p>“This definitely makes it the most exciting so far,” Bucky said with a joking tone. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes with a smirk.</p><p>“Anyway, you two go ahead. We got it from here.”</p><p>You tugged on the sleeve of Bucky’s now ruined suit jacket, “Quick, before he changes his mind!” the two of you made your way through the building, looking like elegant messes. </p><p>Bucky’s blue velvet suit was crumpled, ripped, slashed, and covered in debris dust. Your matching floor length dress had been ripped to give you more ability to fight. Your hair was in disarray and covered in dust. You also had lost an earring at one point. Your heels were long gone. You kicked them off sometime during the fight. </p><p>“Honestly, where the Hell can we go now? We don’t particularly look ready for some fine dining.” you said with a shrug.</p><p>Bucky stopped and looked at you. His eyes were soft as they stared into his own. He held out his metal hand, <b>“Take my hand.”</b></p><p>Your brows furrowed in confusion, <b>“Why?”</b></p><p>“Sweetheart, please don’t fight me on this. I’m really bummed our anniversary didn’t go as planned but <b>I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!</b>” he said with an amused smile.</p><p>“W-What?” </p><p>Bucky playfully rolled his eyes as he reach over and grabbed your hand, “Tonight didn’t go exactly how I wanted it to. We were supposed to enjoy the musical, go to dinner after, and I was going to take you to the Brooklyn bridge where I was going to propose. But since that all went to shit, I’m just gonna do it now.” Bucky slowly lowered onto one knee, “Y/N L/N, you have been the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re my best friend, my love, my life. My everything. Sweetheart, I love you so, so, so much.” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring, “Will you marry me?”</p><p>You nodded. Too in shock to say anything. Bucky immediately stood up and slid the ring onto your finger. You looked at it in awe and up at Bucky, “I-”</p><p>“I know this wasn’t an ideal proposal, you know, with us looking like crap while standing outside a building after we just killed some people, but-”</p><p>You pressed your lips to his, “Shut up. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>Bucky wrapped his arms around you, pulling you up against his chest, “I love you, Future Wife.”</p><p>“I love you Future Husband and Happy Anniversary.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>